Ada's story
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: The grueling story of how the brave spy survives the city's horrors in which have escalated to new heights.


Ada's Story

Ada's Story

  
September 29th.  
  
Daybreak. The word seeps into Ada's mind. The sun's beams hit Ada's sleepless eyes.  
  
_There is nothing out here but death. I must find a way out of here._  
  
Ada heads in to the burning city of death, trying to find something she can use to escape. She runs through the dark, garbage-ridden streets, and a pack of zombies walk aimlessly to her. She raises her Glock 17 and shoots. The recoil of the gun surges through her wounded side, but she continues to fire through the pain until all of the zombies are gone. Ada passes over a police barricade and spots a symbol that she know too well. The Umbrella symbol shined on the back of one of the mercenaries that they sent in to rescue survivors. But now his skin is an ill gray and rotting. He turns around with arms stretched in front of him. Ada holds her injured side and lifts her gun with one hand. The bullet rings out, hitting the zombie merc through the eye. He collapses to the ground, and Ada walks over the fallen mercenary.  
  
_Body armor is still in good condition. I should take it._  
  
Ada un-straps the armor and slips it over her shoulders. The patted armor feels good against her side, giving her some support and protection. She walks down the street, and her eyes catchingsomething she can use. A 24-hour pharmacy laid across the street.  
  
_Maybe I can get something to patch up this gash and get something for the pain._  
  
She walks over and opens the door. The place is trashed, blood and trash scattered all over. She walks down, looking across the shelves and founds what she was looking for. Ada grabs the med kit from the shelf. She takes it to one of the back counters and opens it up.  
  
_Just what I was looking for._  
  
Inside, there is a patch and a bottle of aspirin. She tapes the patch onto her side and takes two aspirin to kill the pain. She leaves the ruined shop and heads down the street.  
  
A monstrous howl fills the air and has Ada searching for where it came from. Two green humanoid creatures leap in front of her, saliva dripping from one's mouth as the other howls out into the morning air. Ada fires three shots into the first one, blood rushing up to the new wounds. It falls back, dead. The other leaps at Ada with its arm extended out in front, claws glisten with blood. Ada ducks and pulls the trigger four times, as fast as she could into the head of the hunter. The monster lands on its belly, gushing blood from the tiny bullet holes. Ada heads down the street, walking past the piles of wrecked cars and busses. Three zombies walk down the street, their colorless eyeballs reflecting the sun's light. Ada walks right up to them, and lifts the Glock to the first one's face. She puts a bullet in its brain. Dark crimson blood sprays in all directions from its head. The second one limps towards her, dragging its broken leg behind it. Ada swings her gun around and lets off a round. She then turns to the third and last zombie. She lets out a scream of frustration and pulls the trigger.  
  
A raspy voice sounds from nowhere. Ada then sees where the strange voice is coming from the merc's walkie-talkie. The voice was static and hard to understand.  
  
"Pulling... out... survivors... helicopter... any... remaining... survivors... head... for... Tv station... repeat... I am ... pulling... out... head... for... the TV station..."  
  
The voice ended.  
  
_TV station... that's on the other end of the city. Damn it._  
  
Ada thinks to herself, knowing that it's going to be a long trip to the raccoon local TV station. She reloads her Glock and heads down the street, but several wrecked cars and roadblocks block it. She notices a parking garage next to the street, and she enters. Inside, Ada walks towards the back door. She enters a small office and leaves. Once outside, Ada finds herself face-to-face with a vicious dog. Its shape that of a great dame, but most of its fur was gone stripped away by the deadly T-Virus. It runs straight at her as she fires her gun at the undead animal. It gives off a yelp and dies in a pool of its own blood. Ada walks up the steep street and opens the door to the sewer management building. She proceeds down the small corridor that leads to a split section. Ada stops and looks over the dead merc laying on the ground. She jumps back as the dead man grabs her by the wrist wrist. Ada puts a round through his head, and the zombie goes limp and falls back to the ground. Ada heads up the stairs and walks on to a small elevator. She presses the button, but nothing happens.  
  
_No power... strange..._  
  
Ada walks off and heads for the side door. Once again, she steps outside onto a street littered with garbage. She enters a side door to a small shopping center. Ada walks down the small alley and turns down the next one. She walks out the door and stops at the city hall gate. Her eyes look up at the large wall, Ada's hands wrap around the metal bars, trying to open the door. The steel gates jerked in her hands, not budging from its space. Ada looked off to the side; boxes and roadblocks were piled up against the wall, making a stepping hill reaching up the wall. Ada carefully steps on to the boxes, them slowly slipping under her weight. Ada jumps over the wall, landing on her feet. She rounds the next corner down the alley and opens the door. A gas station appears in front of her.  
  
As Ada walks past the gas station, a fowl zombie with its throat ripped out, dressed in an attendance shirt walks out. The zombie grabs Ada and forces his weight on top of her. The two of them fall to the ground with the zombie on top. Ada tries to roll the creature off of her, but he is just too heavy for her. Ada takes the chance to shoot the zombie. She lets go of one of the zombie's rotting arms and grabs her gun. The zombie opens his rotting mouth, ready to clamp down on her shoulder, and Ada shoves the Glock into it. She turns her head away and pulls the trigger once. Blood splatters everywhere, and the zombie falls limp on her. She pushes the dead monster off of her and dusts herself off. She gets up and heads past the gas station and back on to one of the main streets.  
  
Once on the main street, she heads south. A loud crash cuts though the still air like a knife. A huge insect-like monster crawls out from behind a car, its head scanning the area and than spotting Ada standing there. Its mouth opens up to release a hellish scream as it leaps into the air. Ada quickly aims her gun and fires off three rounds into the mid-section of the beast. The drain demon stops in mid-air and crashes to the ground on its back. It spasms and dies. Ada walks on down the dead street.  
  
"James... come in...," the voice spoke again from the walkie-talkie.  
  
Ada picks up the walkie-talkie and pushes the button, "I'm sorry. I don't think James made it."  
  
"Well, it seems that this whole city has suffered that same fate. You are a survivor. Head for the Tv station. I will wait for you, but I am only staying for an hour. I will be waiting on the roof, hurry I don't want to stay here much longer. Let God be with you. Over and out"  
  
Ada resumes down the street, as a whole car flips in front of her and right past her feet. A giant humanoid monster stands up from where the car was. It was definitely one of Umbrella's creations. Wrapped in a army green trench coat. Its face white, its skin stone like, and it eyes burning with evil. Ada known what it was, the hound dog from the police station, but it wasn't the same one. 

_" It seems umbrella have sent in more Tyrants."_

It walks towards her with massive steps. Then, it begins to run with its fist behind its head, ready to strike. Ada rolls out of the way as its huge fist connects with the asphalt. Ada lifts up the pendent hanging from her neck. 

_" It's after the G-virus incased in the pendent."_

It turns its head just in time to see Ada make a run for it. The hulking beast lifts itself off the ground and dashes towards the fleeing woman. Ada pumps her legs to the max as she sees the giant building of the TV station, signaling that she is almost safe but not yet.  
  
Ada barely reached the door before she collapses in the front lobby. Ada runs into the hallway, looking over the elevators that lined the wall. Ada slammed the button, the doors opening, reviling the small box like room. The front doors explode into shards of glass as the tyrant walks through it. The elevator stops, Ada burst out running towards the back door that leads to the roof. The door swung open, she climbed the small set of stairs and rushes out of the door. She stumbles out, falling into somebody's awaiting warm arms.   
  
"Get aboard. We are leaving now," said the pilot.  
  
"There... is... something after me," Ada speaks between breaths.  
  
"Don't worry. We are leaving." The pilot calmly speaks  
  
at that moment; the back door exploded outward like it was a pile of twigs. The giant ogre that chased after her stood in the debris. Ada opens fire as the pilot jumps in the helicopter screaming for her to get in.   
  
Ada looks away from the pilot and continues to fight off the tyrant. The bullets tear and rip through its trench coat, not affecting the tyrant's movements. Ada, trains her aim and fires, the bullet exploding out of the barrel with force. The round hits the tyrant in its round eye, its hand covering the damage from sight. The tyrant falls to the ground. Ada cracks smile, and watches as the tyrant lays silence. The pilot puts his hand on Ada's back and guides her to the helicopter. She closes the door, and the helicopter lifts off into the morning sky.  
  
"So what will happen to Raccoon City?" Ada asks.  
  
"I have heard that the military is going to send a nuke to clean this up, but we don't know when. So how did you survive this mess alone?" the pilot asks.  
  
"I just got lucky, I guess," she laughs. The pilot lifts the helicopter higher. Ada looks back at the city that once was known as Raccoon City but is now a ghost town. Ada holds her wounded side and speaks a few cold words.  
  
"I am sorry, Leon..."

THE END


End file.
